compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Alden
Biography Early Life Damien was born in Corellia to Erik and Celia Alden. He grew up in this moderate family within the city of Saigetopia along with his sister, Sarah. His Father was a former fighter pilot for the Old Republic and then the Imperial Empire in his later life. Damien was his only son and so he personally taught Damien all the basics of flying ships, speeders, Vehicles and even repairing them helping out in the family buisness with hopes that he too will become a respected individual of the Imperial Order. The Teen Years Growing up on Corellia, Damien was naturally gifted with the ability to create. His creativity led him to invent conventional systems and add-ons for the various tools and appliance his family used, his father was very proud when Damien finally completed his repairs on an old Koro-2 speeder that had been in his family's possession since the Old Republic years. (This speeder still remains with him on board his ship, the Ivalice Hawk.) After coming of age Damien was immediately picked up by an Imperial Recruiter who was keen to hire the young Corellian for the Imperial Navy, Damien's father, Erik was overjoyed at the fact that his son could follow in his footsteps. Imperial In-Training The Imperial Academy was one of the hardest tests Damien had faced, the Academy taught him many things...not just skills but things about the "righteousness" of Imperial morality, something he was not subjected to outside of the Academy. After graduation, Damien got a job as a crewman aboard one of the many capital ships in the Imperial Navy. During his months as an Imperial, he visited many worlds and witnessed many things Imperial Citizens don't. He did not like the treatment of Aliens by the Imperials, his heart grew weary whenever a poor Ithorian Merchant or Duro's miner was shrugged off like something that shouldn't exist, his Imperial spirit deteriorated into nothing leading to his resignation. When he returned to his family, he found that his sister had also left the family home to seek a future working for some sort of organization or another. Erik Alden was not pleased at all about Damien's resignation from the Imperial Navy, but soon chose to try and understand Damien's feelings towards the way the Imperials worked and how they conflicted with his own personal beliefs Soon after, Damien decided to leave Imperial space and search for a new fate in his life. Shady Cantina Stories The Hunter & The Hawk His search finished when he found his way into the Bounty Hunters Alliance, the BHA as it was called, gave him the freedom to explore the galaxy while making a decent profit rounding up wanted criminals and thieves. Damien took on this role with a high zest, his eyes clouded with visions of greatness and fortune. His new found freedom, lack of superior and weekly reporting made his life seem so free and yet his credits seemed to be lower and lower at every bar on every planet and city he would visit. Jobs didn't come easy in the BHA, everyone had to think and act for themselves when it came to taking on clients and their bounties. Damien decided to initiate a partnership for a greater degree of success, his search came to an end when fellow BHA member, a Zabrakian named Ezral Kahn came into the picture. Ezral and he took on several jobs as partners, looking out for each other whenever things got from bad to worse. (which often happened due to their inexperience.)One mission in particular was the hunt for a known smuggler named Arel Flin, it took the two a couple of months to find the scoundrel on one of the many Eidola owned planets. A confrontation led to Ezral being shot and Arel’s death. Damien took it upon himself to save his partners life and take him to a nearby city where Ezral was treated. Arel left behind an assortment of goods and contraband following his death, however Damien was only interested in one thing, Arel's former ship the Ivalice Hawk. The old YT-1210 was the best site for Damien's eyes after having been using a dirty Longprobe for his BHA service all these years, naturally Damien claimed it and gave everything else to Ezral, who was still being treated for his wounds. Damien left the career of bounty hunting, his visions turned to those of duty and he longed for a place he could call his own. This search led him to a mercenary faction, The Hawkbats. The Hawkbats were an elite group of mercenary's who were on the lookout for new talent and so Damien signed up. Predator for Hire The Hawkbats became his new home; he met many different and influential people of the Galaxy like Dolfo Rho and Sotor Loreandel through his training to become a new Hawkbat. After finally completing one of the most grueling challenges he had ever faced, Damien became a fully-fledged corporal in the Hawkbat Mercenary Faction. For almost a year he worked along side his colleagues earning him the rank of Sergeant, participating in most of the operations they performed. Damien befriended many new faces that came in and out of the faction, he had grown into its way of life making their crew quarters his new found sanctuary. However, not everything was set to last, although the Hawkbats who were known to be founded by Berin, A former colonel of the Hapes Consortium, it had a secret about the true foundations of the faction. The Sith lord Isoldor Storm was the true benefactor in the Hawkbats creation and they did not like it, as they were continually called out like dogs to do his bidding whenever he pleased. So the existing Hawkbats created an inner group who would eventually leave the faction and join the newly formed New Republic. Damien, who had worked in the Hawkbats for quite awhile was part of this group. Security Faction Blues So in a way to break of the sith ties to the Faction and themselves they soon made the decision to join the newly formed NRSF (New Republic Security Force) and make a living while aiding the New Republic in its efforts to secure the Galaxy. It was different in the NRSF for Damien, not everything was regimented, the cement was still being laid down for the New Republic and everything was still up in the air. Damien reflected on this, he was not sure that joining this new faction who was still trying to secure themselves was the right idea, he suspected tension between the merging parties who came to form the New Republic and that something was undoubtedly going to happen...he did not have to wait long. A NRSF Lieutenant General who originally came from Sorosuub decided to make a statement by unofficially arresting one of the New Republic’s high command at a ceremony and took him hostage on his personal ship. This kidnapping was met with much confusion that it broke the ranks of the still young security force. Damien saw this as an omen; he knew that a faction with internal tensions that relied on the force being bulked up by “mergers” was only going to get worse…despite what some would say. So, for better or worse, Damien once again made the move to leave his faction. New Anzat Order After making contact with his sister, who happened to be working for a transporting company at the time, Damien grabbed a list to the nearest Sector not knowing what the future entailed. The two made their way to the New Anzat sector, a relatively small section of space under the control of the New Anzat Order which was currently in conflict with several other governments, namely the Mandalorians. Service in Anzat Damien joined the Anzatan Navy, much to his sisters surprise who was stuck in the sector for a couple of months due to problems with her ship. Starting off as a Midshipman, Damien worked his way to an Ensign after about two months of service. His time their was interesting for him, meeting several influential people like Binak Algo, a former Imperial Veteran with many stories of historic battles like the Battle of Beta, Auron Tamerin, the former president of the Kathol Republic who struck Damien as a mysterious but kind hearted man nether less and not to mention Wilhelm von Ismay, Regent of the New Anzat Order. The Order was a fairly small government still recovering after they had decided to end alliances with Imperial states and become an individual government. Damien enjoyed his time in the Fleet, he met Ezral, an old friend once again and convinced him to take up arms in the Peoples Guard, hell even his sister decided to join, taking on a governmental role within its ministries. Damien was a freelancer at heart however, his love of freedom began to take hold with every passing day, for the first time, he became impulsive. Abandoning his post and reaching the Ivalice Hawk, Damien engaged the hyperdrive out of the Order. Personality Damien has been described as a determined, single-minded young man with highly ambitious ideas using his productive sense of organized and goal orientated ethics coupling with his egocentric, competitive streak. He is a rigid, reserved man with stingy pessimistic approach to life. His time in the Hawkbats and Imperial Academy have been cited as contributions to his current state of mind, ever the oppotunist, Damien takes what he can in order to achieve and accomplish his goals. Ranks Galactic Empire Imperial Navy * Cadet * Crewman Hawkbats * Corporal * Sergeant ' New Republic' New Republic Security Force * Corporal New Anzat Order Royal Anzatan Fleet * Midshipman * Acting Ensign * Ensign Awards Category:Individuals